


何时，何时入夏？

by DOJ



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ
Kudos: 3





	何时，何时入夏？

现代设定，基德/山治/索隆/罗，夏天里的四个琐碎场景，剧情不衔接，一篇结束。  
———————

夏天是什么？撇开太阳、温度、海滩、浴衣、刨冰、扑克牌、绣球花、梅子酒、清凉油、波子汽水，它是个无限容忍淘气，让人不至于对幼稚本性过敏的季节。一个不留神，微微不注意，就浸泡在无营养的对话、没来由的小脾气、你一拳我一脚的小打小闹和干干爽爽的爱情里。

一、红桃K和红桃8

基德

银色的啤酒罐歪歪扭扭地倒在桌上，所幸里头的溶液已喝光，不然流至灯芯草叠席间，清洗起来怕是个大难题。电风扇吱呀吱呀地摇着大脑袋，把食空的半个花生壳吹落到脚边，电视机也活着，不过眼前没人顾及它的絮叨。

“对10。”

“对K，”你潇洒地把最后两张牌往桌上一扔，“哈，基德你又输了。”

恶狠狠地吼着“可恶”，基德欲将手里的牌当礼花彩纸往空中一撒，却被你眯眼笑着的威胁制止，喂喂，不许拿扑克撒气。

“靠，你作弊了吧？怎么总赢？”

“什么作弊，姐姐这是太岁保佑、幸运女神加持，来来来，愿赌服输。”说罢，你拔开黑色红色两支眼线笔，准备在他面庞若《格尔尼卡》*般抽象混乱的画作上，再多添几笔。

这回画什么呢？不如再给他加重点少得可怜的眉毛，款式嘛，就选京都艺伎那种。你捧着他的脸琢磨，可基德却起了反悔的念头，笔尖怎么也落不在他脸上。枯燥的电视访谈前，你扯我拉间，两人重心不稳，他跌在柔软的麻布坐垫上，你则跌在他肌肉紧实的身上。

牙齿和嘴唇碰撞，疼得你在他胸口掐了下，又飞快压制着对方，提笔画着，嘴里还不住损道：“干什么？玩不起啊？”

“谁玩不起？等等，说好的两笔，你也画太多了吧？！”

完成了满意的图案，你懒得挪窝，干脆如礁石上的海豹，舒适地枕在他胸膛。基德也低头埋进你发旋，像好奇的犬科嗅到喜欢的味道，一个劲将鼻头拱进草地，弄得人直痒痒。

刚洗过澡，基德身上存着茶树皂香，那是你前段时间故意打趣，说要给他降降火，以防他这根大火柴在30℃之上的气温里自燃买的。他脖子上仍不听劝地挂着毛巾，微湿的棉布降低背心领子一圈的透明度，发尾还有些水，聚成一小撮流苏。与往日张牙舞爪的刺猬头相比，顺毛的他反而褪去戾气，红发摸上去柔软，和邻居家爱跑到院子里晒太阳、爱冲人摇尾巴的苏格兰牧羊犬差不多。

但这可不能给他知道，你揉着他的发鬓想，不然某人又该气成被放了曼妥思的可乐。

余光瞄到墙上去年的照片，海边夜晚，夏日祭，红金鱼浴衣，仙女棒，被扛在肩上的失衡感，孩子气的咧嘴大笑，一一被收录在白色相框里。甚至你觉得，再甩一甩相纸，侧耳细听，还有海浪、沙砾、鱼群的低语坠落。

灵光一闪，你说，我们来拍照吧。不待他发表意见，翻至他身侧，你扳着他不情愿的脸，高举手机，同时挑了两张扑克牌，摆在他脑袋左右。快门键按下，抬起，靠近的鼻尖、脖子和腰际环紧的手，便会在日后翻到这张图时重播。当然，复刻的也不差如今同步的心跳。

“红桃K…红桃8，”基德指着扑克问，“这什么意思？”

“想知道啊？耳朵凑来。才——不告诉你。”

“嘁，不说就不说，不稀罕知道。”

不再还嘴，但仍不想落了下风，你改了个姿势，将腿搭在他腹间，还恶劣地踩了踩，换来一声闷哼，再被捉住，嬉闹声沉进屋外起伏的蛙鸣。

笑容是融在玻璃镭射纸上的青柠味糖果，黏乎乎挂在嘴角，你躲避着基德的袭击，回忆起书里对扑克的解读。

红桃K代表红发的男人，红桃8代表结婚的念想*，而合在一起，就和那一臂宽课桌前的左顾右盼，那运动场上激动的呐喊，那放学后的单车后座，那纸飞机上书写的心愿一样，是夏天里，最傲娇的、造作的、任性的、轻和的、不可说的秘密。

二、恒温带

山治

熨斗是手中的鲸鱼，嗤嗤冒着蒸汽，遨游于垫板上，压平蓝条纹衬衫的波浪。茶几上的西瓜刨冰被温度拥抱得有点化了，像殷红色冰山在夏日消亡，溪水由上至下，在碗缘汇集一圈。

午后果然要将门窗通通打开，邀请粘人得若撒娇橘猫的光线进来，烘干心灵的潮气。可目前就算想拉上隔扇也没办法，毕竟山治正将客厅正对着的那两扇，拖到院子里贴补破洞。

说到好端端的为何和纸拉门会崩出个大窟窿，那必须得提及几天前的傍晚。原本盘腿坐在门边，由着山治轻缓地摆着唱摇滚的电吹风吹干你的头发，却被身旁乍现、样貌和科幻电影中的异形有一拼的灶蚂，打断了这份棉花糖似的柔情。你惊呼了声，山治的反应也稍稍过激，一脚让它搭上光速电车，直达庭院草丛的角落，剩下个脸大的“窗”与人面面相觑。

唉，所以下回遇到虫子还是自己处理吧，上了年纪的门可禁不住他这般折腾。

利索地烫完最后一件，你拾掇好衣物及工具，舌唇拯救着刨冰，踱步至院子里。花盆里植着绣球花，一种娇气至极的植物。梅雨天要修剪顶端的枝叶，天空放晴要移到阴凉处养护，浇水不能多也不能少，得亏山治的耐心料理使其开得正旺，紫的像盗取了茶卡盐湖，蓝的则和那双专注的眼睛相同，温柔宁静。

“山治，衬衫烫好啦，搭好领带挂到柜子里了。”你走到他跟前，不由得似白鸽一样，渴望这片蓝天。

“甜心辛苦了，一会儿糊完纸，我给你做点下午茶吧，想吃什么？”

“天妇罗竹荚鱼盖饭。”

“宝贝，”山治哼笑了下，抬手刮刮你鼻头，语气甜的若颗吻，“这好像不属于下午茶的范畴了。”

“不管，我说是就是。”

“好吧，好吧。”

“还没补完嘛？”

“嗯，还差一点。”

于是你将刨冰搁在放杂物的板凳上，给他打打下手，克隆着厨房里的小时光。

街道口的孩提拍着皮球，规律的节奏倒是让两人哼起童谣，似乎把快乐当成了延展性良好的金箔，和那浆糊、和纸一齐粘在框上。忽而觉着白色略显单调，你又风风火火跑回屋，拿花纹缤纷的包装纸剪了两个火柴人，一个画上他标志的卷眉，一个给自己画上可爱的腮红，笑盈盈地贴在门上。

拄着门晒了会儿太阳，又逃到树荫下裁裁纸张，最终选择缩进他的手臂间，脑袋蹭着他的胡茬，将纸面封边。不安分的像是找不到栖息地的丹顶鹤，盘旋来，盘旋去，厌烈阳地里太热太晃眼，怪树荫底下太阴风太大，唯觉他怀里的恒温带最惬意。

三、活着的东西都是很费功夫的

索隆

空气的划破音盖过蝉鸣交响乐，充斥着整个午后，索隆赤着上身，在院子里朝阳的梅子树前挥舞着竹剑。你在木板门廊上荡着腿，口中嚼着冰糖碎，边欣赏着他挂着汉滴的下颚线，边做着梅子酒。

今年的梅子品质上等，酿出来的酒大概会比去年那瓶更酽醇。掌中和他发色相同的梅子略微扎手，历经了盐水去涩、自然晾干，眼下还差最后一道工序——扎孔。这个机械的操作着实烦闷，但一转念，你把对男友的吐槽逐字刻在每一颗酸涩上，倒也不失为一种乐趣。

可这些小心思很快便被识破。

“索——隆——是——大——路——痴，”锻炼结束，索隆架着竹刀，照着梅子表面扎下的字念出话语，“哎，你这梅子酒也太含有个人情绪了吧？”

“少多嘴，别添乱，”你用竹签尾戳了戳他想触碰梅子的手，“洗了手再来给我帮忙。”

转身欲走，眼神却因你脚腕上蚊虫叮咬的凸起停滞。青色的血管边点了一抹红，像是世界地图上河流旁的重点标记。索隆不自觉地加快步伐去屋内翻出清凉油，笨拙地把你裸露在外的小腿、胳膊都抹了个遍，才安心地折回头，换了件短袖洗净手，坐在你身旁。

风吹起，叶飘落，光影在他低垂的睫毛上跳着舞。腿处的冰片收缩着表皮的毛细血管，给心间带来凉爽，也使你唇边翘起薄荷味儿的笑。

不出半晌，一筐饱受折磨的青梅便躺在竹篮中。罐子消了毒，一层梅子一层冰糖，以酒封顶，再等上三个月，此时清澈透亮的样子就能发酵得浓郁。

“去年的酒还有吗？”索隆抬眼询问，眸子中洋溢着期待。

“有，冰箱里还有最后一点。”

余下的话自是不用多说，两人就和夜里偷食棒棒糖的小鬼一般，推搡着雀跃着来到厨房。

打开冰箱，奶白冷气之后，玻璃罐里的红褐色仿佛晕着圣光。用钢勺舀出半杯，光泽润丽的液体在玻璃壁内泛着涟漪，你轻抿了下又递给他，索隆顺势弯腰，就着举起的杯子喝了一口，继而蹙眉着与你对视三秒，一同开口嫌弃，太甜了，齁嗓子。

另拿了个杯子，将酒水一分为二，又兑了些凉白开，配上邻居送的腌渍海带丝和八爪鱼，所剩无几的果酒便在桌前分食落腹，阵阵谈笑颤得风铃叮咚。

活着的东西都是很费功夫的*，你望着他舔去杯口的酒渍时，咂咂嘴在心底总结。好比这些青梅，清理流程繁琐，好比这瓶去年的梅子酒，需要时间的沉淀，还有贪心的自己，想吃，想醉，想爱，想被爱，想和他一起度过千篇一律的盛夏午后。

四、喝完汽水，我们回家

罗

从海滩返程，踢踏着人字拖走在热烈的柏油马路上，啪嗒，啪嗒，发出鱼尾打在岸上的声响。七月份的太阳毒辣又招摇，虽然打着遮阳伞，擦着SPF50+的防晒，仍觉得紫外线气势汹汹地攻击细胞，悄然产生自由基，聚集黑色素。

额头前被汗水浸透的刘海惹人在爬坡的半道上不免萌生放弃的念头，索性往路边的长椅上一摊，嚷嚷着不走啦，走不动啦。罗满脸无奈地从背包里掏出一瓶波子汽水，贴在你脸上，如同哄着闹情绪的六岁小孩儿，无声地催促着，快点，快点喝完汽水，我们就回家。

花里胡哨的印花标明这是水蜜桃味儿的，浅粉色的液体在葫芦状的玻璃瓶中晃动，顺着阳光投了一抹在地上，似掉了块半透明的樱花水信玄饼。但要说味道，那还是碳酸饮料在唇齿间的爆破感比口味清淡的啫喱果冻更为舒爽。

只是它反人类的包装，总会让人在贪心地灌一口前，发生些为夏日降温的惊喜。按下弹珠，脆弱的碳酸分子又不出意外地分解大量气体，冒着丰盈的气泡向外喷洒，打湿了工字背心的下摆，更因一时转错了方向，大面积地迸溅在罗的白T恤上。

粉色粘上面料迅速下渗，透出他胸口的纹身，贴合上他砖块般明显的肌肉，你捧腹笑着，又摸出纸，半讨好半占便宜地擦拭。罗气得黑了脸，揪着你的耳朵想训几句，临了话到了嘴边又变成，我去换套衣服，你给我在这儿等着。

见人没有发难，自是乖顺地连连答应。他扭身走回不远处的更衣室，你则闲来无事晃进了临街的便利店里，对货架上的零食和冰柜里的雪糕来了场冲动型消费。至于卡路里，那无需担心，燥热的天气会帮自己融化，现在，就别让郁闷给灵魂徒增脂肪。

碰巧是小店清闲的时候，看店的阿婆也过于自来熟，结算货品时与她一对视，便被一连串长辈限定的问题砸了个促手不及。

小姑娘看着和我孙女差不多大呢，来海滩旅游的吗？这边风景可好了，年年来的人都多。不是，哦原来住这片的呀，彩虹桥前还是桥后哇？街东的公寓还是街西的小洋房呢？一个人住嘛？问完她顺便还自嘲了句，啊呀，一下问太多了，别嫌我这个老婆子烦哩。

你不失分寸地搪塞着，只在最后一个问题上极为坦诚，“不是一个人啦，和男朋友住一起。”

“哦哟，好甜蜜的咯。”

在店门口听了一会儿，罗确定这便是他出场的时机。他撩开门帘，向阿婆礼貌地点了个头，寒暄了声，便牵起你的手向外走。

“回去了。”

装满水果口味冰淇淋的白塑料袋拎在手里，窸窸窣窣地说着话，不时擦过小腿，画上一片水光，凝结在外侧的水珠沿着褶皱滴落，在持续高温的路面留下短暂的痕迹。

“晚饭吃盐烧鲭鱼加照烧汁饭团，怎么样？”你啃着菠萝味的脆皮甜筒，含糊提议。

“嗯，做熟就行。”

“诶！”刚想一拳锤过去，瞧见他身上粘着沙的沙滩衫，心头一角又偷偷被愧疚吃掉，“好了，别气了，我不是故意的嘛，吃个雪糕吧？”

“不要。”

“快点啦，挑一个。”蹦到他身前挡住去路，你撑开塑料袋，附赠一个100℃的微笑。

罗弯腰佯装挑选，而后趁人不备偏过头，一口吞下你手中甜筒上的巧克力脆皮顶，大摇大摆地穿过街口。等反应过来去追时，黄甜椒已转成西红柿，警示电车通过的Pocky棒徐徐落下，上下摆动，阻拦着你的脚步。

看着那个坏心眼的家伙站在对面，嘴里还故意做出“笨蛋”的口型，你顾不得形象，吸了口气大喊：“罗！你个混蛋————”

[终]

*毕加索的画作。  
*扑克牌的寓意出自埃勒里·奎因的《红桃4》。  
*《海街日记》台词。  
*部分情节参考《海街日记》，地点参考镰仓。  
————————  
只是突然期待夏天，无灵感码了很无脑的超短打。质量很敷衍，拿人数来凑凑。


End file.
